YJ Meets Nightwing
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO HAVING NO IDEAS.
1. From the Future

From The Future

** During summer. I apologize if Nightwing is off, because I don't watch his shows or read his comics. Yes, even if I'm a huge Dick Grayson fan. **

**Strictly in Robin/ Richard's view.**

My teammates and were all in the living room. Doing are usual thing. Connor staring at the blank screen, Megan cooking, Artemis and Wally fighting, Kaldur reading a book, an me, talking to my girlfriend. It was nice that I could talk to her, without leaving the room. Everything was like that until Batman came. He looked rather unusual today. But he just sat at the side, not talking. It was like he was observing us. So, I decided to come over, and talk to him. "Hi Bruce." I said to him. But when I spoke to him, he looked much happier than usual, like he was happy to see me again. I was just with him earlier. "Hi Dick. How've you been doing lately." At that, I was really freaked out. He never asked me that before. "Good, good. Say Bruce, have you been your self lately?" "Yes. Why?" "Because you never asked me How I was doing before." "Why should I not? I haven't seen you like this, in a very, _very_ long time." "But you just saw me earlier today." Then at that moment, the mission screen came up, and there _**he**_ was.


	2. What? I'm Confused

What? I'm confused.

**Robin POV**

Batman was up on the screen, in the mission room, and here with me. "Uh batman, aren't you supposed be in the mission room?" "Don't worry, I'll be there, now go." Still with a shocked face, I stood up and left for the mission room, along with my teammates. When I same into the mission room Batman was there alright. But was it really _him?_ "What's wrong Dick? It's like you've just seen a ghost." He said to me. "How'd you get here so fast? I thought you were in the living room." I replied back. "No, I was here all this time." "Wait, what? How could you be here, and there, at the same time?" Wally asked confused, pointing to here and the way to the living room. "Easy, I wasn't." Batman said. "But we all saw you at the living room." Artemis said. "Well, then let's see if "I'm" still there." They all walked to the living room to see that not only "Batman" was there, but also 2 other people. A tall figure in a black suit top to bottom, with a light blue V on the suit. Including a young teen in a Robin suit. "What?" The whole team said confused, looking back at the strangers.


	3. Meeting Up With Myself

Meeting Up With Myself

**Robin POV-Why do I even bother putting this?**

I was standing my Batman, with his hand on my shoulder. "Who are you 3?" Batman said to them, in a gruff voice. The other Batman, stood up and walked up close to him. "Well I'm you, from the future." He said to my Batman. "Well that explains the huge explosion that just happen in town." Superman said. "Why am I even here, Batman? I'm not with you anymore. I should be at Blud Haven, in _my_ time." The man in the black suit, scoffed. Next up, was the other Robin. "Well of course, I'm Robin." "But I'm Robin. And you look the same age as me." I spoke up. "Aren't you supposed to be around his age?" I asked, looking at the man in the black suit. "No. I'm not _you_." The other Robin said. "I don't even see the point in introducing myself, you already know we're from the future." The man in the black said in a deep, serious voice.

"Just do it." My Batman said. "Uugh. Sometimes, I wonder how I even put up with you." "He kinda acts like Roy." Artemis whispered to us. "I'm Nightwing, the former, and _original_ Robin." My teammates all gasped, and then looked at me. "What?" I asked them. "Does this mean your leaving Batman in the future?" Wally asked. "Uh? No! It does not!" I told him. "Hey kid, you will. No matter how many time you deny it. You will leave him." Nightwing said to me. "No! I won't accept the fact that I will!" I said, hugging my Batman. "Tch. I remember doing that." Nightwing said to me. "So where am is Kid Flash on the future?" Wally asked. "There is no Kid Flash.(I do NOT know if it's true or not. I'm making it all up.)" He said. "WHAT? What happened to me?" "Your Flash." "Then what about me?" Flash asked. "You retired early to be with your family." "Please tell me, that we kept in touch. Please." Wally begged. "…" "Why aren't you saying anything? Come on, it's just 3 words. We. Still. Do." "We never did, Wally." He said. "Wrong words, dude!" "What about the rest of us?" Artemis asked. "Artemis, you live a normal life again. Kaldur, you go back to Atlantis to live a normal life, and let Garth step up as Aqualad. Connor, you live a normal life with Clark Kent, and occasionally help out Superman. Miss M, you go back home."

"Do we ever talk to each other?" "No, we don't." "When did the team disband?" Wally asked. "A few days after Robin left Batman. The team stopped succeeding missions without Robin, so they decided to end the team." "What'd you do after you left Batman?" I asked, still clinging onto my batman. "How about you returning us back home." He said turning to his Batman. "Like I said, _I_ didn't do this." "Well it's your fault. I could've handled the Clock King!" He said, raising his voice. "Clock King is _my_ villain." "Well, Blud Haven is _my_ city. We wouldn't even be here if you 2 barged into _my_ fight."


	4. This Is What I Become

This is What I Become?

I just watched them fight between each other, not saying anything to them. It just wouldn't stop. Me in the future, doesn't really like Batman anymore, I wonder why. I love Batman now, I wonder why _he_ stopped. "This is what I become?" I whispered to Kid Flash. "I'm horrible! But, it is a cool suit." "Yeah true. Your such a jerk in the future!" He whispered back. "Gee, thanks." "I'm only agreeing with you!" "Nightwing, just leave it alone, it's in the past now." The other batman said. "Leave it alone? Why even say that? Why even _think_ that?" Nightwing said back to him. "Dick, don't you dare give me that attitude." I looked at Wally, who was looking right at me, smiling. Since he now knows my identity. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your ward anymore. I'm my own person! How can you even say that after what happened? I have every right to use this attitude." "I know you have every right to be mad, but we were a family…" He said calmly. "A family? I was just your _ward_(I'm not sure if Bruce ever made him his son, officially, so in this one, he didn't). You never even cared enough to make me your adopted son!" He sad furiously, when he stormed off. I could tell the other Batman was hurt by Nightwing's words, as he winced in pain. I could faintly hear him say something. "But I loved you like a son. As if you were my own." He whispered. After awhile, I actually felt someone's eye's glaring at me, as if it were heat vision. I decided to look up at Batman if he were doing it. He is.


	5. What Happened

What Happened?

"Tell me, whatever happened between you 2?" My Batman said to him. "During a mission he said to me, he was tired of me treating him as a sidekick. He wanted to be his own superhero, like The Batman, so he left." He replied. After he said that, I looked up at my Batman, mad. "I never thought that once you were in Young Justice." He said, knowing I was looking at him. "Why'd you still treat him like a sidekick? Why couldn't you have let him be his own?" "Because, I didn't want my little Robin to grow up. I didn't want him to leave. It was only a few years before he became 21, when he's able to fly out of the nest. Leaving me." "So your only answer was to treat him like a sidekick?" Artemis asked him. There was a moment of silence. "To me, he was like my son. I loved him like was my own. Cared for him." "Why didn't you tell him that, before he left." Kaldur asked. "There was no time." "You should tell him now." "It wouldn't matter anyway. So Batman, how will you get us back?" "It will take awhile." My Batman said to the other Batman. "Come with me." Then he looked at the mentors. "Also all of you." Then he looked at me. "Robin, let go of me." "Okay." Then I let go of him.


	6. Nightwing's Problem

Nightwing's Problem

When I went out to look for Nightwing, I found him at the beach. Staring at the sun while it set down into the ocean. "Nightwing?" I spoke shyly, breaking the silence. "What do you want?" He replied back, coldly. "Why do you hate your Batman so much?" "Because. He treated me like a sidekick, when clearly, I wasn't." He said, furious. "Do you know why he treated you like that?" I asked calmly. "Because he didn't think I deserved to be my own hero." "No!" I replied back, raising my voice.

Then I spoke normally. "He treated you like that because he didn't want to lose his 'Little Robin.' It was only a few years before you would hit 21 and leave him. Now do you understand why he treated you like a sidekick?" "That still doesn't explain it." He coldly said. "But I never knew he felt that way." His voice softened. I sighed. "You were his sidekick when you were younger. Years before he needed to worry about you leaving. When he could keep you close, when you were actually, his 'Little Robin.'" He turned his face away from, not wanting to show his emotions. But I could tell he was tearing, maybe even crying.

"I'll just leave you alone to think." I said, walking away.

"Hey Dick!" Kid Flash yelled out, welcoming me. I ignored he saying my name. "Why'd you leave?" "I wanted to talk to Nightwing about something." I answered. "Tell him what?" "What his Batman said about him." Then, soon after that, I saw Nightwing come in. "Batman!" He said. "Yes?" His Batman said, walking in. "I'm sorry." Nightwing said. Then I saw the shocked expression on his Batman's face.


	7. Apology

Apology

"What?" His Batman stammered, confused. "I'm sorry that I completely exploded earlier. I never knew about how you felt." "And I'm sorry that I still treated you like a sidekick, when you deserved to be your own hero. I just didn't want to lose you. So, how about you coming over to Gotham, and help out me and Robin?" "I'm sorry, but I have Bludhaven to watch over." "Okay, but make sure to visit us every once in a while."


End file.
